Naruto True Ninja
by Ruskibraat
Summary: Naruto will be strong in this story, will stay dark and not change side midway, will NOT be with Hinata, Minato and Kushina are still alive and have another kid, Naruto will eventually leave leaf village, Pairings undecided, wont do lemons cant write those. Naruto will hate parents and snotty sister, will have a fem sasuke but don't know if they will hook up or not. REWRITTING NOW
1. Prologue

**TO SKIP MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AND SHOUT-OUTS AND GET TO THE STORY SCROLL UNTIL YOU HIT A LINE**

**Author Notes: **

_Hi sorry for those of you who were expecting an update I am so sorry, but I have lost the inspiration that I felt for this story when I started so in an effort to rekindle those flames I have started doing a rewrite to improve my story and hopefully get me addicted again as well as fix my mistakes such as having an incorrect word in spots where spell check kicked in unwanted and fixing my huge block sections of writing that lots of people have complained about so sorry that chapter was written on my IPod notebook app, and I didn't really look at how it would appear on the computer._

_To sort of make it up to you I if you are looking for actual dark Naruto stories check out my favorite story list all the Naruto stories actually have a dark Naruto who doesn't turn good or they have a good Naruto who slowly turns dark which is my new personal favorite kind of story now so check those out _

This will be my new story format

First will be my Authors Note where I will clarify anything I think people were confused in or I will be asking for your help with where the story should go

Second will be my shout-out and answer section where I will be thanking people and answering questions left in the reviews (P.S. any questions PMed to me will be answered via PM)

Before the start of every chapter I will be giving a short summary about what had happened in the previous chapter

Last will be the disclaimer and I see story's with really fun ones an I want to do those, but I don't know how to make them fun so if any of you readers have a great idea for a funny disclaimer or a short piece where the disclaimer is made interesting to read please PM it to me I will give you credit for your idea don't worry, and I don't even care what topic they are about.

I do not own Naruto lately it has turned into garbage I think the best thing about it now is all the fanfictions it has inspired

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage his orange jumpsuit ripped up and covered in blood, but the most disturbing thing was that the usually happy blonde ball of energy was completely still. The cocky grin on his face was replaced by an emotionless mask, his blue eyes that always had a mischievous sparkle to them, now pierced right into your soul, they made it seem as if he could see all the sins you had committed; their usual warm glow gone, now they were burning in anger, pent up rage, and pain.

'Curse that Mizuki, why did he have to involve Naruto' Sarutobi thought with a sigh as he observed Naruto

Sarutobi really felt sorry for him, Naruto had to put up with unimaginable pain from villagers and ninja alike, but no matter how bad the beatings were or how many degrading things were done to him Naruto had always walked away smiling.

'Until today' Sarutobi scowled

Everybody had a limit even Naruto, and they had finally pushed him past it.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto was lying on his back trying to catch his breath after learning the shadow clone technique from the forbidden scroll Mizuki had told him to steal in order to graduate the academy. Naruto had been practicing the technique for the last couple hours until he was able to do it with one hand-sign, and was taking a small break when he heard a whizzing sound. Standing up quickly a kunai stabbed into his thigh which was now where his head was a second ago. Naruto collapsed from the sudden pain in his leg; frantically looking around he saw someone jump down from the

"Mizuki-sensei please help! Someone's attacking me!" Naruto cried out

Glancing around suspiciously Mizuki made his way over to Naruto who looked up at him hope in his eyes, but when Mizuki stopped near him his look of suspicion morphed into a furious sneer right before he sent a chakra powered kick into Naruto's chest that sent him flying backwards several yards into a thorn bush tearing his clothes and scratching his face.

"Like anybody would help a demon like you" Mizuki said with a sneer as he walked up and pulled Naruto out of the thicket by his throat and held him out at arm's length

"Why?" was all Naruto managed to croak out as his windpipe was being crushed by Mizuki iron like grip

"Why? Why? You know I'm in a good mood so I'll share a secret with you" Mizuki laughed

Then slammed Naruto onto the ground with enough force to make a small crater

"The day you were born the Sandaime created a law that everybody but you was supposed to know" Mizuki said with a sneer

Recovering from the pain just enough to pay attention to what Mizuki was saying

'What' Naruto thought 'why would the old man make a law that everyone but me knows about?'

Mizuki watched as Naruto rolled out of the crater painfully; then his smirk grew even wider as he decided to really crush the demon brat

"Do you want to know why everybody hates you" Mizuki asked as he crouched next to a prone Naruto

Naruto forced himself to look up at Mizuki despite the pain it caused him.

'I'll finally know why everyone hates me' he thought as he laid there tear filled eyes looking up at Mizuki hopefully

Mizuki smirked 'oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out it will be priceless' taking a breath he said "it's because you're-"

Mizuki stopped and suddenly jumped backwards, Naruto looked around and saw three kunai stuck in the ground where Mizuki had been crouching

Mizuki cursed someone had found them looking to where the kunai had come from all the color drained from his face. Standing there was the Hokage himself with a squad of ANBU guards staring back at him. Not seeing any way to escape Mizuki resigned himself to his death, but decided to leave a mess for the old bastard to clean up. Smirking Mizuki turned back to

"You are the nine tailed fox" Mizuki yelled out before a kunai sliced open the front of his throat

Clamping the front of his neck shut with his hand trying in vain to stop the flow of blood

"You…are…the…Kyuubi no Kitsune" Mizuki gurgled out enjoying the horrified look on Naruto's face before he died

**End flashback**

* * *

Sarutobi sat behind his desk puffing on his pipe, opening his eyes he glanced at Naruto; of all the reactions Naruto could have had he picked the least likely one. Sarutobi had expected a flood of questions, crying and even screaming yet there was none of that. Naruto had just stood in the same spot unmoving staring at him with eyes filled with so much hate, anger, and pain that it made Sarutobi wince.

Naruto just kept staring at him with those burning eyes not moving or saying anything for a few minutes before starting to speak

"You lied to me" Naruto said glaring at the old Hokage

Sarutobi slumped his shoulders in defeat as he saw all the hate Naruto was staring at him with

Naruto ignored him and kept going "Every time I asked you why people hated me you always told me you didn't know, you lied right to my face, making me believe that every time I was beaten or called names it was because of something that I did when it was something that I had no control over, and to top it all off I had to find out from somebody who was trying to kill me that I am the kyuubi"

The old Hokage who had slowly been sinking deeper into his chair with each accusation shot back up

"No! You are not the kyuubi, you are its jailer; the once who holds the demon at bay" Sarutobi yelled

Then quickly walked over and knelt next to Naruto

"The Yondaime performed a sealing ritual that severely damaged his body in order to lock the demon into a newborn child, you were never the demon!" Sarutobi said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder smiling gently

Naruto jerked away from the man he had once seen as a grandfather

"Then why didn't you tell me" asked Naruto glaring at the kneeling Hokage

"It was the Yondaime's choice that you only be told when you became a Chunin" Sarutobi said standing up, hurt that Naruto wouldn't even let him try to comfort him

Naruto glared at the ground "so not only did that bastard ruin my life by sealing a demon in me, but he then left me to suffer not knowing why" Naruto muttered to himself just loud enough for Sarutobi to hear

Sarutobi was panicking nothing was going right, dam that Mizuki killing him had been to merciful, thinking fast he needed to come up with some good news for Naruto and fast

Naruto started to walk out the door muttering to himself as he left "funny how a traitor, who used me and wanted to kill me has been the only person to be honest with me"

"WAIT! NARUTO!" Sarutobi yelled causing Naruto paused at the door

"What do you want Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi winced when Naruto called him by his title, but decided to continue anyway "I can tell you about your parents" he said completely sure this would make him happy

Sarutobi was shocked he expected a smile or Naruto crying tears of joy anything but the anger he was seeing

"So not only did you lie to me about why I was hated but you lied to me about my family as well, all the other times I asked you before you always told me you didn't know who they were, that they died fighting the very beast I hold in me now" Naruto said in the quiet voice that he had been using the whole time "how can I trust you on anything now that I know you have lied to me my whole life?"

Sarutobi winced and hung his head in shame not being able to deny anything Naruto said

"So who were they" Naruto asked

"You mean who _are_ they" Sarutobi corrected with a small smile

Naruto's head snapped up and a range of emotions flickered in his eyes. Sarutobi watched as emotions were going across his face first happiness, then anger, and finally settled on sadness

'Sad why is he sad' Sarutobi thought to himself

"So they hated me to" Naruto said to himself calmly as if excepting the fact

"NO! They loved you very much" Sarutobi quickly said

Naruto just scoffed "If they loved me they wouldn't have left me alone" he said "can I go home now Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi winced when Naruto called him Hokage-sama again instead of old man or Jiji anymore he knew that whatever trust Naruto had in him was gone

"Don't you want to know who they are?" Sarutobi asked hopefully trying to salvage the situation

"They abandoned me" Naruto started

Sarutobi was about to cut in but Naruto didn't give him the chance

"I have had to fend to myself I have gone through more torture in my life then the entire T&I department has done in the last ten years, hell they even use my memories to torture any A class criminals and above, why would I want to know the people responsible for putting my through that, now if you will excuse me Hokage-sama I am going home to get a good night's sleep " Naruto finished his rant and slammed the door shut and turned to go down the stairs walking past two red headed people one tall woman and another about his age.

Sarutobi slumped back in his chair "well that could have gone better" he said in a tired voice seemingly to himself

Until a man slid out of the shadows; The man was dressed in a regular Leaf jonin outfit with the only difference being that he wore a white robe with red flames licking the bottom and it also had the symbols for fourth Hokage running from his right shoulder towards the floor over his Jonin outfit said no longer mystery man walked out of the shadows revealing himself to be Minato Namikaze and slumped into one of the chairs across from the Hokage's desk. Then there was a knock in the door

"Come in" Sarutobi called out

Two red heads entered the older one was about five foot eight with red hair reaching down to her lower back and had a beautiful hour glass figure that any woman would kill for and an equally beautiful heart shaped face with stunning green eyes and the second person was about the twelve years old and was an almost perfect carbon copy of the older women she had the same rich red blond hair that reached down past her shoulder blades a heat shaped face and stood at about five foot five and had the same emerald green eyes as the older women the only difference being that she had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Kushina it's good to see you again" Sarutobi said in a tired voice, Kushina just gave him a tired nod as she wiped away her tears "and you must be Natsuki" he said looking at the younger red head who was looking around excitedly not sensing the somber mood

"Yeah and I'm going to be Hokage one day, believe it" Natsuki blurted out before going red with embarrassment and hiding behind her mother slightly

"I see she is just like you Kushina" Sarutobi said with a chuckle "well your compound is ready for you guys to move into once Minato disables the security seals around it"

"Thank you old man we will see you tomorrow at the coronation ceremony" said Minato as he and his family left


	2. Getting Serious

**TO SKIP MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AND SHOUT-OUTS AND GET TO THE STORY SCROLL UNTIL YOU HIT A LINE**

**Authors Notes:**

**IMPORTANT:** I left a link at the bottom of the page to a picture I saw that I based Naruto's costume off of just copy and paste it then imagine the changes I wrote and you should get a good idea of what I have in my head

_Okay just to clarify for anybody who was confused after reading the first chapter, but in this story Mizuki was Naruto's teacher for his **second** attempt at graduating, and instead of being an assistant teacher Mizuki was Naruto's head teacher for that year. Also to anyone who is confused as to how Minato is still alive he did not use the death god seal thing he used a secret Uzumaki clan sealing technique that gave him the power to do so, but in return Minato had to go into hiding for twelve years as his body was basically destroyed; It might not be technical, but I like idea that all of a sudden Naruto's parents come back and are expecting to suddenly have everything shit gold, rainbows ,and be perfect only to get what they deserve, a slap from reality. So they are still alive but minato had to work for twelve years to get back up to his old level. For any other questions PM me_

_Also I always like to have a little laugh whenever I'm reading a story no matter how serious, so I added some comedy in this chapter tell me how I did._

"Ruskibraat" talking

'Ruskibraat' thinking

**Changes made**

Fixed basic grammar mistakes

broke up the giant sections of text that I used to have before

fixed parts that didn't sound right

Rewritten on (3/21/2013)

_**Thank you for taking the time to the rewritten Chapter one**_

War sage

Deathgeass

OmegaDelta

missouriJack

malymac

Thank you to anybody who PMed me to I just went down my list of people who reviewed my new chapter sorry if you feel left out I didn't post anybody who reviewed my older version.

If guests want me to put your name up here just leave a name for me to use when you leave a review

_**Answers to questions**_

Guest: Kushina was crying because she heard how Naruto didn't want to know who his family and it hurt her

**Disclaimer sent in by OneShotRhino99**

Kishimoto was sitting at his desk when Itachi Uchiha appeared in the room

"Kishimoto you have destroyed our world and have been selected for destruction hand over the rights to Naruto now" Itachi said in his monotone voice as he activated his mangekyō sharingan "Tsukuyomi" after torturing Kishimoto for 24 hours Itachi discovered that this was a clone and burned it with Amaterasu

"Ruskibraat does not yet own the rights to Naruto, but it is only a matter of time, for none can escape the power of the Sharingan" Itachi said as he left in search of the real Kishimoto

* * *

**Previously in Chapter 1: short summary**

_Naruto was introduced at the beginning and has found out from Mizuki that he contains the kyuubi he did not take the news well and feels betrayed at finding out the only person he thought he could trust has been lying to him his whole life about not only why he is hated, but also the fact that he has a family out there which Sarutobi told him in an effort to cheer Naruto up. Naruto reacts completely opposite and despises Sarutobi even more for keeping that secret from him, and he doesn't care about his family having the philosophy that since they abandoned him in the village that they hated him as well nothing Sarutobi said could change that. The chapter ended with Naruto leaving the Hokage's office and having Minato Namikaze come out of the shadows having herd everything shortly after he is revealed Minato's wife Kushina and their daughter Natsuki come in and are introduced with a short physical description. Then the chapter finishes with everybody departing the Hokage tower for the evening._

_This chapter starts off with Naruto on the same night_

* * *

**Page length: 13 pages**

**Word count: 7,109 words in Microsoft Word**

**Total editing time: 323 minutes (5 hours and 38 minutes)**

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto stomped angrily towards his apartment thinking about what he had learned this night

'Okay Naruto calm down' Naruto thought to himself as he took a few deep breaths attempting to calm himself down

Taking a few deep breaths he slowly let all the emotions he was feeling slide away

'This doesn't change anything" Naruto thought 'it doesn't matter that the kyuubi is sealed inside of me, I don't really care that much I mean it was kind of obvious with my whisker marks and all the fact that all the villagers call me a 'demon' and 'monster' saying that I killed their friends and family. I can't believe I didn't notice it before' Naruto felt his anger rising again before he crushed it once more.

'Calm down, even though you know what can you do about it now' Naruto thought taking a deep breath of the cold night air 'that's not even the worst part about tonight turns out the one person I thought I could trust has been lying to me my whole life'

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he got to his apartment opening his unlocked door Naruto crossed the messy floors and looked at his graffiti covered walls as he walked past them.

The two biggest ones were on both of his hallway a wall, on his left DEMON painted in bright red and on his right MURDERER in a dull brown which was actually his blood.

What little of the walls were not covered in graffiti were either smashed or had a hideous wall paper that was peeling off. Naruto just ignored all this and went over to his bed being careful not to step on the rats that infested his apartment; he had mutual agreement with the rats he would leave them alone and let them stay in his apartment, and they wouldn't bother him and as an added bonus they took care of all the cockroaches and other pests that used to swarm around his apartment. Finally getting to his bed he went through the standard night time rituals before lying down with his face pressed into the pillow Naruto let out a deep sigh.

Flipping onto his back Naruto stared up at his cracked and water rotted ceiling

'That's it I'm done tying to be nice to the villagers I gave them twelve years of my life waiting for them to like me I never did anything bad and always followed the rules I even went out of my way to try and make them happy' Naruto paused as he rolled onto his side 'well no more I'm done with this village I'm only going to stay here until I can take care of myself' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Time skip next morning

Naruto awoke promptly at 5 a.m. without his alarm clock; it was just something he was able to do. Getting up h glared at his hideous orange jumpsuit (1) and put it back on, even though it was shredded and covered in blood it was the last one and (2) and the villagers refused to sell him anything else, honestly Naruto hated orange it made him stand out, was bright and loud, and only a borderline retard would wear that thing to a job where stealth is the most important factor and being seen could get you killed. Anyway it was all he could in the leaf village so Naruto was waiting for the foreign merchants that were supposed to arrive today to try and get some decent clothes at a decent price.

Grumbling he went to his empty closet and removed the back wall panel on it revealing a secret compartment. Pulling out his spar set of kunai and shuriken already loaded in to holsters, which he had stolen from some other student in his class when they weren't looking. Strapping the kunai holster to his right thigh and the shuriken to his left he was about to put the panel back but decided to take stock of what he had left, since he was planning on getting some new clothes today from the traveling merchants that were coming to the leaf village, he might as well see if he needed anything else.

Taking the small duffle bag out of the compartment he emptied it onto his bed and started sorting through what was in it. Picking up the first thing which was a canister of food pills that originally held about 300 pills, but now it was a little empty if Naruto had to guess he would say there were about 150 left; taking note of that he put it back in the bag after taking out two of the pills, the next item was a unopened canister of 50 soldier pills. Naruto had never needed to take any as their purpose was to replenish a ninja's chakra, and Naruto had never even come close to running out of chakra ever (3). Putting that back in the duffle bag as well h grabbed the next canister which had blood pills, which were created to prevent ninja from dying of blood loss each pill would replenish a pin of blood at one time, Out of the original 100 pills that the canister held there were about 20 left; between the beatings and his training Naruto lost a lot of blood so the pills were almost all gone now.

Setting the blood pills aside, Naruto would need to check if the merchants would be selling ninja supplies as well as pills. The only other thing left from the duffel bag was all the money he had saved up from either finding it when he would be walking around the village or it was money that he had gotten from the Hokage. Taking the roll of money and putting it into one of his pockets along with the blood pills Naruto took the duffel back and put it back into the hidden compartment in his closet and he quickly glanced at the one other item of any value that he owned, it was a simple katana of average quality and build it was nothing special. He had gotten it during one of his more brutal beatings two years ago when he was 10.

Naruto didn't remember much, he remembered that he was digging through some trash cans looking for food and found a crate full of bottles that he saw lots of people who lived in the slums drinking from, deciding to try some he had drunk a bottle next thing he knew the crate was empty and Naruto was waking up in an alley behind a whore house with the katana stuck through his stomach and a tattoo of list of random female names inside a heart on his back. Naruto had pulled out the katana and watched as his wound healed quickly while he stumbled to his apartment to sleep off the effects of his hangover, and by the time he woke up the sword wound was gone as well as the tattoo(4). When he woke up the next morning he still had the katana in his grip and decided to keep it, he put it in his hideaway and hadn't taken it out since.

Covering the compartment with the panel he had removed Naruto left his apartment and strolled through his neighborhood which was the worst part of town, the red light district. Oddly enough the people here treated Naruto like they treated everybody else either as a potential customer or like crap although Naruto contributed that to the fact that most of these people were from other villages and just came to the leaf village for the easy money they could make here. Waling by a few drunks vomiting everything they had eaten for the past week Naruto curled his nose in disgust he crossed the street he saw several prostitutes that worked at the whore house he had woken up behind the night he got his katana. They had suddenly become rather nice towards him winking at him every time they saw him. Shrugging he made his way towards.

Padding them he made his way towards training ground 44, or the forest of death as most people had called it; he had found this place on his fifth birthday when he was running from a group of drunken villagers and crawled through a hole in the fence and ran into the woods. When the villagers didn't follow him, but instead stood around the fence saying that he would die soon enough with all the deadly animals and poisonous plants in there, and after a few minutes they left and Naruto had used the place to hide out on his birthday ever since.

* * *

**Flashback**

The day was October 10th, and he had just turned five today deciding that he would do something special for his birthday Naruto went to the alley behind a fancy restaurant called the golden leaf it was where all the high class citizens and well off ninja went when they wanted to show off how rich and powerful they were. Being such an exquisite and stuck up restaurant they did not believe in saving, take home bags, or donating the food that was left over, and instead just threw it out meaning that for Naruto it was one of the easiest places to get good food that he would never have ever gotten otherwise, for free; Sure it was out of the garbage, but so was everything else he ate. After stealthily sneaking across town avoiding being seen by anyone he finally made it to the golden leaf. Giddy with excitement at finally having some good food he opened the first trash can he walked up to and peered inside

'eww fishcakes I hate fishcakes' Naruto thought slamming the trash can lid back down he shuddered fish did not do well outside of the freezer for more than an hour 'whoever named me after them must have been absolutely stupid' Naruto thought angrily not knowing the other meaning for his name

* * *

Miles away on a deserted island a blond and a redhead were eating dinner watching their daughter play

"Dear this paint chip salad is amazing" the blond said

"Thank you honey try the side of Elmer's it really is all purpose, believe it!" the redhead answered back excitedly

(I'm am making fun of the fact that lead paint chips make you stupid, and that stupid people eat glue Elmer's glue)

* * *

Back with Naruto who was happily eating some high end steak that he had found in another trashcan the thing was hardly touched. Finishing his meal Naruto got up and cleaned up whatever mess he had made, and erased all footprints and any other pieces of evidence that would show he had been there; Having learned his lesson the last time since before he used to go to the Golden Leaf a lot, but when the workers found out they started waiting for him so come around so they could give him a beating on top of ruining all the food they threw out so that he couldn't eat it. Naruto now only came here every once in a while so they wouldn't start poisoning the trash again or start setting up traps for him. Rubbing his full stomach happily as it was a rare feeling for Naruto he began to make his way back to the orphanage, he wasn't actually allowed inside the orphanage as the matron didn't want him 'contaminating' the other children he had to sleep in the alley behind the building. Naruto had gotten about a block away from the Golden Leaf when he was spotted by a few drunken villagers

"Hey look it's the demon brat!" one of them yelled causing the rest of the group to notice him

"Look at him, how dare that monster show his face around here, let's get him boys" yelled another member of the group before running after Naruto

Naruto started running as fast as he could but being only five he couldn't outrun the older villagers even if they were intoxicated seeing as their larger stride length evened out their clumsiness form the alcohol. It took everything Naruto had just to stay in front of the drunken group of villagers. Naruto kept running until he saw he was running towards a giant chain link fence topped with barbed wire that seemed to stretch for ever in both directions.

"Look he's by the fence guys!" one of the men chasing him shouted

"Great! We can feed him to the animals" his friend said with a sneer as they got closer

Naruto was really scared now and with no other choice started running along the fence line until he saw a hole in it near the ground just small enough for him to climb through. Dragging himself through hastily trying to get away from a potential beating and getting some pretty nasty gashes from the broken fence links which he ignored, Naruto quickly ran to the tree line and hid behind the thick foliage that seemed to be growing everywhere. The group chasing Naruto stopped in front of the fence where Naruto had climbed through

"Should we go after him" the one that had seen him first asked in a nervous voice

He may want to kill the demon brat, but he was just a civilian and would probably die in the forest as well

"Why, the animals will tear him apart soon enough" the apparent leader said laughing as he walked off heading back towards the village quickly followed by the rest of the mob

Waiting a few minutes to make sure they were actually gone Naruto carefully crept out of the underbrush and looked around, he didn't see any of the animals the mean people were talking about

'They didn't want to come in here' the five year old thought 'maybe I should stay here for the night, the mean people will stay away'

Looking around Naruto saw a hole in between some of the roots of a tree that would be just big enough to hold him. Crawling inside he quickly fell asleep, not noticing that the seal on his stomach was glowing, and giving off a small amount of red chakra keeping the forests numerous predators away.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts of that memory as he approached the fence surrounding the Forest of Death. Quickly glancing around to make sure he was alone, Naruto ran over to one of the large danger signs hanging all over the fence and lifted it up to reveal a large hole. Naruto had to cut out a new one as he could no longer fit in the small gap in the fence he had gotten in through the first time. Climbing through the hole in the fence Naruto carefully lowered the sign back down making sure that it matched up with the gap in the fence then ran into the forest. Once he was out sight of the fence he kept running through the forest foliage until he reached a small clearing, stopping Naruto went to the middle of said clearing and began doing his morning workout that was so intense it would even make lee tired.

He started his workout with one handed pushups doing two hundred with each hand, completing that he went to one of the large trees surrounding the clearing and wrapped his legs around the lowest branch so that he could hang upside down then reaching down Naruto grabbed a forty pound boulder he left on the ground the other day and did five sets of a hundred crunches. After Naruto had done his last set he let go of the branch with his feet doing a front flip and landed quietly on his feet before taking off and doing twenty brisk laps around his improvised training ground. Finishing his laps Naruto went over to yet another tree, the difference being that this tree looked worn down all over and was splintering in some places, he then proceeded to do five hundred punches with each of his hands varying the angle, direction, speed, and power of all his punches with every set of a hundred punches.

Finishing with his punches Naruto did the same workout for his legs and took a short ten minuet break before grabbing a wooden bokken (5); He had stolen the bokken from the academy since he would never be able to buy one as people refused to sell him anything unless it was by the order of the Hokage, and Naruto wasn't about to go to him for anything. Using the bokken he began to go through a fluid series of motions that just felt right to Naruto, as he couldn't get any scrolls for kinjutsu he had to make up his own style. Repeating the motions over and over again for the next hour (6) finishing his sets he dropped the bokken onto the ground in exhaustion. The bokken left a small crater when it fell as Naruto unknowingly stole a bokken that was only offered to Jonin's and above because of the special seals. The day Naruto went to get a bokken a Jonin came to visit one of the classrooms and accidentally brought this Practice bokken with him and left it in the weapons storage room at the school while he was there. This bokken had seals on it that would gradually increase its weight the more it was used, meaning when Naruto had gotten it three years ago it had weighed no more than any other bokken in the storage room which was about two pounds, and the seals that were on the weapon would add five ounces every time it was used considering the fact that Naruto had used it every day for three years would make that add up to 5,507 ounces, or 344 pounds. After taking a half hour meditation break Naruto stood up and walked out of the clearing into another part of the forest where the more dangerous animals lived.

Finding a small area that was slightly clear of underbrush he took the canister of blood pills he brought with him and took two of them, waiting a few seconds to give them time to work. Soon his veins started to bulge with tall the excess blood from the pills being released into his body, taking out a kunai Naruto cut open his left wrist and sprayed this blood all over the clearing he was in. When the blood flow had died down Naruto wrapped his wrist in bandages until it healed and since the kyuubi provided him with an amazing healing rate his wrist was already fine. Removing the bandages Naruto took a fighting stance and stood there waiting, kunai in hand for the beasts of the forest to come to him.

Naruto had started doing this hellish training routine when he had heard one of the higher level ninja who came to the academy sometimes talk to the class say that patience, experience, strength of body , and mind were the most vital things to a ninja, and all of them should strive to gain. He told the class about how being patient and training your mind was very important to a ninja because those two attributes would help by watching an enemy fight and finding a weakness in their form or attack style, and the training of your body and having real world experience would allow you to capitalize on the weaknesses that your mind could find. Ever since then Naruto had been coming to the forest and his improvised training ground trying to get stronger. At first he was doing it to prove that he could be a strong ninja for the leaf, but now he would use his ninja skills to defend himself from the villagers they wouldn't get away with attacking him anymore.

Naruto stood still in the blood soaked clearing staining all his senses, looking, and patiently waiting for his first attacker to show up. He didn't have to wait long with a sudden change of direction in of the wind Naruto picked up the smell of a tiger (7) and he could just make out the slight rustle of the shrubs behind him. Taking a deep breath Naruto tensed and waited he barely jumped to the side in time as a massive ten foot long tiger pounced onto the spot where Naruto had been standing.

Roaring in anger at having missed its meal the two began to circle each other both carefully following every movement of their opponents, then without warning Naruto was once again forced to dodge the razor sharp claws of the tiger as it dove past him in an attempt to slice his chest open with its claws. Naruto twisted his torso and dodged to the left quickly spinning around and facing the tiger again. Naruto had analyzed the tigers fighting style and found an opening it happened when the tiger was attacking him if Naruto managed to dodge the front claws then the entire torso and underbelly of the beast were open to attack; creating a plan in his head Naruto put it into action. Circling with the tiger once more Naruto waited for the animal to attack him again, though this time instead of simply jumping away Naruto dodged the front claws by doing a spin to the left, but then he quickly leaned in close and brought his kunai and stabbed into the tiger just behind the rib cage and held his hands in lace tightly allowing the tigers own momentum to slice itself open. The tiger landed heavily and spun around to face Naruto, who was calmly standing in the same spot holding a now bloody kunai. Naruto pulled out a cloth and wiped the weapon clean before bowing slightly to the tiger that had collapsed onto its side in pain as its internal organs fell out of the giant gash left in the stomach area. Naruto walked quickly to the tiger and in one swift movement stabbed a kunai into its neck both to give it a quick death as well as to make absolutely sure it died.

Naruto then began skinning the tiger while removing anything else he could use from its carcass fur, meat, claws, teeth, and anything else that he could either eat, use , or sell to merchant that came into the leaf village every once in a while. Scavenging everything he could from the tiger Naruto took the remains and dragged them over to a ten foot deep pit quickly covering the opening with branches and spreading what was left of the tiger over the branches. Reminding himself to check it tomorrow and see if anything would fall for this trap Naruto went back to his training area and cleaned up all his belongings as well as hiding his bokken, then he made his way back into the village. By the time Naruto had finished his training and walking back to the village it was twelve in the morning. Having some time to kill Naruto decided to check out if any traveling merchant arrived in the village.

He was in luck as a caravan from the sand village had arrived and was already set up, going over he went to a stall that was selling foreign ninja clothing, first finding some black ANBU style pants that made of tough material and had many concealed pockets; the stall owner was selling them in bulk so Naruto grabbed a box that contained about twelve pairs of pants. Going back to looking around Naruto saw some kind of strange footwear that he had never seen before they looked nothing like the sandals he had seen any other ninja wear. These things covered the whole food and looked like they would go to about mid shin they were black and made from leather. When he asked the merchant abut it he said that he had gotten it from the countries in the west, when Naruto picked them up he noted that they were made from treated leather meaning they were waterproof as well as they had very hard soles and a steel toe cap under the front leather where his toes would go providing extra protection, deciding to give them a try he put the boots as they were balled next to the box of anbu pants and moved on to the shirts.

For his shirts Naruto settled on getting some plain looking black long and short sleeve shirts that had a light yet durable chainmail sewn into it on the inside. The stall owner had told him in the west they wore a heavier version of the chainmail and he had made a lighter version for ninja out of special metal that would not squeak or rattle as to not give away their position. Naruto being the first person to want to buy them got a discount if he promised to recommend them to other people. Grabbing several shirts of both long and short sleeves Naruto was about to pay before he saw several large coats and vest. Going over to them he decided to get a black trench coat that would reach just past his knees it also had a black hood on it that when pulled up would cover his face completely and came with a maroon vest (8 link for clothes at bottom).

Getting all his purchases together Naruto ended up buying a box of twelve ANBU pants, five long sleeved chainmail shirts, five short sleeved chainmail shirts, and three pairs of boots. After Haggling with the merchant to lower the price for the clothes by trading the tiger skin and some of the teeth Naruto finally got to price he thought he could afford, the merchant had even thrown in a free storage scroll to sweeten the deal. The very concept of being able to fit such a large amount of things into a small scroll thanks to some ink and chakra astounded and intrigued Naruto he would have to look into that later. As Naruto was headed home to change he passed a stall that had all sorts of things being sold clothes, knives, masks, and other essential ninja supplies. Walking up to the stall he saw the whole wall was lined with masks of all kinds dog, cat, beaver, rat there was no animal that wasn't hanging on the wall, but the thing that caught his eye was the merchant who owned the stall himself.

The merchant was about fifty or so nothing remarkable about him the thing that caught Naruto's eye was that the man was manipulating the smoke from a cigarette into doing all sorts of things from making it turn into a snake and slithering around his head then transforming the smoke into a large butterfly before letting it dissipate. Walking up to the stand Naruto decided that he would buy something s firs before asking about the smoke animals

"Excuse me sir" Naruto said getting the man's attention "do you have any food pills" he asked the merchant

"Sure do, but I only sell them in bulk so if you want to buy any you got to buy in bulk" the old merchant said

"Very well, how many are in a box and how much do they cost" Naruto asked in his low growly voice as his throat hadn't healed yet from when Mizuki slammed him onto the ground

"Well I only have boxes that have six hundred pills for six hundred ryo" the merchant said

After making a few quick calculations in his head and comparing the price to some of the others he had seen Naruto decided that it was cheaper to buy them at this stand than any others

"All right I would like to purchase one box of food pills, and do you sell soldier and blood pills?" Naruto asked making the merchant wonder why such a young kid was buying all these things

'What the heck is wrong with this kid wearing ripped up and bloody clothing while going around and buying a typical ninja's assassination shopping list, this kid is creeping me out' the merchant thought and quickly nodded to Naruto's question "yeah a box of three hundred blood pills is four hundred ryo and the soldier pills are three hundred for five hundred ryo"

Naruto stood still running through some mental calculations before deciding to buy the rest of his supplies here "give me three boxes of blood pills and one box of soldier pills" Naruto decided that just because he hadn't needed the soldier pills yet doesn't mean he wouldn't ever need them later. Pulling out his roll of money Naruto paid for the pill before sealing them into his scroll.

Hey old man, how were you making the shapes with the smoke earlier?" He asked the old merchant

"Oh you liked that didn't you, well that was just something I came up with to keep the boredom away when I travel" the old merchant told him "I used to be a sand ninja before I took a kunai to the knee (9) and had to retire" smiling to himself the old man looked back at Naruto "enough about me let me show you how to make the smoke animals. First I pump some chakra into the cigarette smoke and will it to make it into the shapes I want if, and if you focus enough chakra into the smoke you can even make it spread out into a super-hot cloud of ash!, but I font have enough chakra to do that"

Naruto was intrigued not only because making all sorts of animals out of smoke was frickin cool, but also because a simple cigarette could be turned into an unsuspecting weapon. (10)

"Hey old man can you teach me how to do that?" he asked the old merchant

"Hmmm, kids aren't you a little young to be smoking" the merchant looked at him skeptically

"I'll give you an extra five hundred ryo" Naruto said ignoring the merchant's question

"You got yourself a deal boy" the merchant said grabbing the money from Naruto

After counting the money the Merchant gave Naruto a pack of cigarettes and a small black notebook that had all the steps needed to complete the technique inside as well as techniques either he had created or had gathered on his travels. Now Naruto was really glad he had used the tiger pelt and teeth to save some money when buying clothes as that had left him more than enough to pay for everything he bought from the old merchant. Sealing the rest away Naruto ran to his apartment as fast as he could want to get changed as soon as possible. Running into his room Naruto stripped out of his hideous orange jumpsuit and took a quick shower washing any blood and sweat off of him from earlier that morning. Wiping off himself Naruto unsealed all his new clothes first putting on a pair of ANBU styled pants, Naruto quickly attached his kunai and shuriken holsters back onto his legs which were followed by a long sleeved chainmail shirt and finally Naruto pulled on his new black trench coat and Maroon vest combo. Putting on a pair of socks Naruto brought out the boots he had bought and put on a pair; taking a few steps to try the boots out.

Finished getting dressed Naruto took all the extra pills he had in the false compartment of his closet putting the used bottles into pockets on his vest he put the unopened bottles as well as his katana, and sealed them into the storage scroll with the rest of his belongings having decided that the scroll would be easier to hide so that if anybody was going to break into his apartment, which happened a lot, they would have a much harder time finding anything of his to destroy. Finishing with all that Naruto's stomach rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten all day taking out the can of food pills from his vest Naruto popped one into his mouth. Naruto hardly ate actual food anymore since every single time he had bought food or tried to eat out it had been poisoned. He found some food pills in the trash one day behind a ninja store, interested Naruto had learned that ninja used these food pills on long term missions, and that they were actually healthier since there were no extra unneeded ingredients for taste. Although the best feature about food pills for Naruto had been that food pills couldn't be poisoned, after finishing the pill Naruto grabbed the teeth and claws he had left and headed to his kitchen.

Taking a bunch of pre-cut lengths of rope Naruto sat down and started to make necklaces planning on either selling or trading them with the merchants before they left. Quickly finishing them he put them in one of his many pant pockets Naruto wandered into his living room not really having anything to do. Remembering the notes the merchant had sold him Naruto went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches before coming back to the couch. Pulling out one of the cigarettes Naruto lit it and took a few experimental puffs before trying to do what the notes said with little success. Eventually after half an hour Naruto down to his last cigarette took a deep drag and instead of just pumping chakra into the smoke and forgetting it Naruto kept "in touch" with the chakra in the smoke even after it left his body. Keeping that grip on the chakra Naruto imagined it molding into a dog, opening his eyes Naruto stared at the smoke in amazement, it had turned into a dog. Hesitantly reaching out Naruto brushed his hands against the ash creation only to quickly jerk his hand back and losing focus Naruto's dog dissipated into the air.

Looking at his hand Naruto could see the burned skin on his hand already healing after being burned by the smoke, which had been incredibly hot. Waiting for his hand to heal Naruto decided to try again, but this time except this time Naruto would try adding more chakra to try and make a bigger dog. Taking another deep drag Naruto exhaled the smoke while pumping his chakra into it, but for some reason it wasn't taking the dog shape in fact the smoke seemed to be growing in size exponentially. Thinking it was lack of chakra Naruto pumped even more into the smoke, but instead of controlling the smoke like Naruto expected it to he was surprised when a huge cloud of smoke spilled from his mouth. Quickly getting over his shock Naruto decided to test out a theory by pumping more chakra into his lungs again Naruto watched as the amount of smoke he exhaled suddenly tripled in size. Deciding to be cautious and instead of actually touching the smoke he held his hand a few inches away and could feel the intense heat of the cloud deciding to not risk damaging his already crappy apartment Naruto stopped channeling his chakra into the smoke and it suddenly lost all of its heat becoming a thick fog like blanket in his apartment.

Opening a window Naruto had just finished airing out his living room when he heard a knock on his door, going toward the door he decided that he would have to go to the training ground later and practice his new smoke Jutsu (11) reaching the door Naruto opened it seeing an dog masked ANBU ninja standing on the other side

"What do you want?" Naruto asked annoyed at being disturbed and took a drag finishing his cigarette flicking the butt away

The ANBU meanwhile was stunned 'I wonder what happened in the Hokage's office last night?' he thought 'and since when does Naruto smoke?'

"The Hokage has requested your presence" The dog ANBU told him and at Naruto's nod the ANBU grabbed Naruto's shoulder and used a body flicker to get them to the tower quickly

Arriving at the Hokage's tower Naruto decided that he after he was done here he would go and get some more cartons of cigarettes for training and some gloves to match his outfit as well as to protect his hands. Sighing Naruto turned and went into the tower wanting to get this meeting over with as quick as possible.

* * *

I really hate that thing what kind of ninja even thinks about wearing any bright colors all of them are morons why would anyone even buy that thing

I know cliché reason but I don't see any other reason as to why anybody would wear that unless forced to

Remember all Naruto knows right now are the academy three, minus the clone technique, and just recently the shadow clone which he hasn't had much experience using yet)

Tattoos are just colored in dead cells so kyuubi's chakra would be able to heal them

Bokken is a wooden practice sword

Let's for the sake of the story say that the Uzumaki were argued to be the best swordsman, rivaling even the seven swordsmen of the mist, the strong ones as in the originals

I would describe in more detail but I don't know what a tiger smells like

Copy and paste this link images/Naruto-Shippuden-Gaara-Men-s-Cosplay-Costume-for-sale-1159_ Naruto looks just like this except that the vest is a maroon color, and that there would be a black version of the assassins creed hood attached to the back

I don't remember who sent me this joke as my PM box has recently been cleaned out if you read this leave a review or send me a PM so I can give you credit

SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking Causes Lung Cancer, Heart Disease, Emphysema, And May Complicate Pregnancy, Quitting Smoking Now Greatly Reduces Serious Risks to Your Health, Smoking by Pregnant Women May Result in Fetal Injury, Cigarette Smoke Contains Carbon Monoxide. Do not smoke unless you have a super human healing factor

I was going to write out everything in English but Technique takes forever to write verses Jutsu


	3. Secrets Revealed

**TO SKIP MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AND SHOUT-OUTS AND GET TO THE STORY SCROLL UNTIL YOU HIT A LINE**

**Author's Notes:**

_first let me say I did want to make this chapter longer but I have not posted anything in forever so I decided to post this chapter as is_

_K sorry for the slow update, but I have had lots of tests in school as well as all my free time has been spent filling out job application and applying for colleges so this story isn't high on my priority list but I am not dropping it I will keep working on it_

_I don't really have much to say to just quickly mention to all the people who read my first attempt at this story that all basic plot points will be the same thought there might be some changes but they will be small ones mainly it is going to be only grammatical changes as well as changing/adding/rearranging words to make the story flow better and fix mistakes. I also realized that bullet points don't show up on fanfiction so my little author's notes at the end didn't match numbers I had left throughout the story so I am trying something new to see if that will work._

_I did change my shadow clones this time instead giving Naruto two kinds check bullet point seven at the bottom for more details_

_And the tiger training scene is different well this whole chapter is changing I'm basically reading my old story and re imagining it at the same time as well so most of the story will follow the old plotline with some deviations, but I still don't know how different this version is going to be._

Changes made

· Fixed basic grammar mistakes

· Change sentence structure for fluidity

Rewritten/reposted on 5/24/2013

Thank you for taking the time to the rewritten Chapter two: Getting Serious

· Deathgeass

· EdminReb

· BlessingMAN

· Biterman

· wacko12

· mindoris

· majorbenks

· war sage

· OmegaDelta

· Malymac

· SinOfDisaster

· KHARAKI TAKAN

· dracohalo117

· McCabeRz

· Selkadoom13

· CruxisRemnants

· Belldandy55555

· Mr F

Thank you to anybody who PMed me to I just went down my list of people who reviewed my new chapter sorry if you feel left out I didn't post anybody who reviewed my older version.

If guests want me to put your name up here just leave a name for me to use when you leave a review

Answers to questions

I think I PM'ed everybody this time

Disclaimer sent in by nobody

nobody sent one in so I will write one myself, remember if you have a idea for one just sent one in and I'll put it up here

**Ruskibraat:** "All right everybody as of this moment I do not own the rights to Naruto because of Itachi killed the wrong guy " ***glares***

**Itachi:** "I will catch him soon he cannot hide forever"

**Ruskibraat:** "Whatever anybody that catches him will be granted one wish from me in this story" ************addressing cast of Naruto***

**Ruskibraat:** "Anything you want, immortality"

***Orochimaru grins***

**Ruskibraat:** " A normal hair color"

***glances at sakura***

Ruskibraat: " Anything, but find me that bastard Kishimoto now go!"

***everyone runs off to find kishimoto***

**Ruskibraat:** "Okay on with the new chapter"

* * *

Previously in Chapter 2: Getting Serious

In chapter two: Getting Serious Naruto came to terms with the information he was given concerning the Kyuubi and his family, we also discovered that Minato came back with his wife and daughter. Then we were introduced to Naruto's training regime which was intense, and most importantly Naruto got a new outfit just follow the links to see what it was based off of. Then Naruto learned how to control smoke from an old sand merchant and knows how to make superheated ash clouds and animal shapes. Chapter two ended with Naruto being dropped off in front of the Hokage's tower and about to go in for a meeting.

Last Paragraph

"The Hokage has requested your presence" The dog ANBU told him and at Naruto's nod the ANBU grabbed Naruto's shoulder and used a body flicker to get them to the tower quickly

Arriving at the Hokage's tower Naruto decided that he after he was done here he would go and get some more cartons of cigarettes for training and some gloves to match his outfit as well as to protect his hands. Sighing Naruto turned and went into the tower wanting to get this meeting over with as quick as possible.

* * *

Page length: 12

Word count: 3,300

Written with help from: RedxHazard

Chapter 3: Skills revealed

"Ruskibraat" human talking (Regular shadow clone speech is also written this way)

'Ruskibraat' human thinking

"Ruskibraat" Black Devil clones

* * *

Flicking his hood up as he entered the tower Naruto went straight to the third floor and walked up to the secretary

"The Hokage has requested that I come see him" Naruto said coldly

His voice sent a cold chill down the secretary's spine

'This kid has really changed, he used to be such a fun loving ball of energy.' the secretary thought as she checked the schedule "Ah here you are Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto just waited blankly looking at her

"Okay go right in the Hokage is expecting you" she said in a professional tone that all secretaries posses

Naruto just "tched" (1) as he passed her desk opening the doors Naruto walked in and stopped in front of the Hokage's desk.

"You called Hokage-sama" Naruto stated more than asked the Hokage

Sarutobi sighed he didn't think that he would ever miss being called jiji or even old man, but here he was wishing that Naruto would go back to those nicknames even though it always annoyed him when Naruto used to do it before. Sighing again Sarutobi looked at Naruto noticing his new look, being the Hokage and the fact that he would often check in on Naruto knew that Naruto didn't actually like the old orange jump suits that he always wore, in fact he hated them, saying that no self-respecting ninja would ever wear something that bright. People would only sell him the orange monstrosities hoping that it would make him easier to see and help his enemies kill him. Looking over Naruto again Sarutobi noticed that in a few more years he would turn into quite the lady killer, giggling perversely Sarutobi thought that this would make a great story for one of Jiraiya's books. (2) Oh he could see it now, a young man learns a terrible secret about himself trying to cure his depression he travels the world sleeping with many beautiful women

Sarutobi could have thought about that all day but quickly remembered the fact that Naruto was still in the room waiting for him. Coughing he gathered his thoughts again before addressing Naruto

"I just wanted to let you know that you will not be graduating early" Sarutobi said getting his mind out of the gutter In an attempt to reconnect with Naruto Sarutobi tried to talk to him

"I see you have changed your wardrobe again" Sarutobi said with a weak smile

Naruto just stared at the ageing Hokage for a few seconds from under his hood before answering

"Yes there were some traveling merchants who didn't know who I was so I was able to buy some clothes and other supplies at a fair price"

Sarutobi winced not missing the subtle jab at the villagers

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked

"Well I-" Sarutobi started to explain, but Naruto cut him off

"Well I want to know why the hell I shouldn't pass. I may not have been one-hundred present on the test portion, but I was definitely good enough to pass, and on top of that I got perfect scores in the Kunai/Shuriken throwing as well as the sparring portion of the exam the only reason I even failed was because of Mizuki and the clone jutsu. Though seeing as I can now use the shadow clone jutsu instead I don't even need to know basic jutsu anyway" Naruto said bluntly cutting Sarutobi off

Sarutobi suppressed a sigh seeing that he couldn't even see Naruto's face only his mouth and chin he couldn't tell how Naruto was feeling and that didn't feel right coming from the person in front of him Naruto used to be so open and friendly. Just as he was about to answer he was cut off.

"I can answer that" said the person stepping out of the shadows

Looking at the person in front of him Naruto grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists internally suppressing his anger. Standing in front of him was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"I see the rumors are true you have returned Namikaze-san" Naruto said through his clenched teeth glaring at the former Hokage.

(3)Taking a deep breath Naruto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before taking a drag before visibly relaxing.

"Uh yeah good to be back" Minato said rather awkwardly, being caught off guard by Naruto's actions

'phew from what I heard him say yesterday and his reaction just now I thought he was going to attack me, or at the very least send some killing intent at me' Minato thought 'and since when does he smoke'

Naruto exhaled some smoke before addressing the Former Hokage "so why am I not being allowed to graduate if my grades would be high enough to pass"

Naruto's question snapped Minato out of his thoughts

"Oh right" Minato smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head "well anyway the reason we want you to stay in the academy is so that you can graduate with a class of people your own age and you can make some friends, isn't that great!" he finished with an eye smile

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaling again Naruto turned and stared Minato right in the eye before answering

"No"

Minato and Sarutobi both grew a sweat drop at Naruto's answer

"What! Why not!" Minato yelled after getting over his shock

"Another year at the academy would just be a repeat for me and if I am strong enough to defeat a Chunin I won't be getting any stronger in the academy" Naruto said placing his (4) cigarette back in his mouth

"Well that may be true we have recently passed a law that prevents anyone from graduating early due to mental stress on early graduates in the field" Sarutobi said

Naruto stood still thinking and coming to the conclusion this would give him an extra year of training

"If that's what you have decided fine I will go to the academy when they start classes again assuming you have taken care of all the paperwork" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Of course, here just give this to your teacher when classes start up next week" Sarutobi said handing Naruto a scroll

"Fine" Naruto grabbed the scroll and walked out of the office leaving the two Hokages (5) past, present, and even future alone

"Maybe being with kids his own age will get him to open up again?" Sarutobi said with an encouraging smile "he did just find out some big news"

"I hope so, I just can't get why he would hate his parents? Kushina and I agreed to leave him here for the good of the village so why is he acting like this?" Minato questioned with a sigh

"Hey come now, if anything Natsuki will be in his class, if anyone can change him it will be her" Sarutobi chuckled

Minato perked up "Yeah she does have quite the infectious attitude" he said with a laugh of his own "she'll bring him around"

"Okay, well time to call a village council meeting about your coronation tomorrow Minato" Sarutobi reminded Minato pulling out his pipe

"Yeah, yeah well let's get going don't want to be late, but since when does Naruto smoke? You never told me that" Minato asked the old man

"I didn't know he did either; that's the first time I saw him do it, but you can be sure Kushina is going to have a fit when she finds out" Sarutobi laughed

Minato smirked "oh she will, and who do you think she's going to blame?"

"How would I know?" Sarutobi looked at the blond confused at why he would ask him

"Oh I don't know? Who do we both know that smokes a lot and has had lots of contact with Naruto?" Minato asked with the Cheshire smirk still on his face

Sarutobi stopped packing his pipe and stared off into space with a blank face

* * *

The citizens of the village hidden in the leaves were having a nice quiet morning

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

"Oh don't worry old man" Minato said grinning "you still got about a week before she finds out"

And Minato jumped out the window leaving Sarutobi to image the pain he would be put through alone

* * *

-With Naruto-

Leaving the Hokage tower Naruto went to the merchant district and found several pairs of dark red full fingered gloves that would go with his crimson jacket, and he also got several pairs of silver gloves to with his black jacket and silver vest combo. Getting his gloves Naruto went back to the old man who showed him how to do the smoke manipulation, to try and buy some more cigarettes. The old sand Merchant had refused at first but when Naruto showed him that he was already able to make animal shapes the merchant finally agreed to sell him some more, also the fact that Naruto was willing to buy all ten crates of cigarettes at a marked up price may have had something to do with it. It cost Naruto all the money he had saved up as well as all his tiger claw and tiger tooth necklaces, but seeing as no one in the village would ever sell anything to Naruto unless forced to he had to buy as many cigarettes as he could right now. The old merchant had been so happy he had given Naruto a very expensive zippo lighter for free, after a lot of begging the old man to threw in a sealing scroll, finally finished with his shopping Naruto left towards his apartment.

Getting home Naruto unsealed everything in the scroll and spread it out on the floor; taking the extra gloves he sealed them into his other sealing scroll that held the rest of his clothes. Next Naruto unsealed his ten crates of cigarettes and took out all the cartons out of their boxes and sealed them back into the scroll he got from the old sand ninja leaving only two cartons with him for use. After hiding both scrolls again Naruto threw the crates and boxes out the window not caring where they landed. Walking over to his couch Naruto sat down and took out the zippo he got, (6) it was a beautiful piece of art, the whole thing gold plated with an intricate silver dragon wrapping around the whole lighter one complete time before ending with the head of the dragon on the lid facing the top right corner of the cap holding a fake diamond in its jaws. Staring at the lighter for a few more minutes Naruto decided to keep it on him so that he could enjoy his new favorite pastime anytime. Getting undressed Naruto took a quick shower and went to bed; he wanted to be well rested for his early morning training.

* * *

Time skip: Next Morning

Waking up slightly before two A.M. Naruto got dressed and after having a food pill for breakfast he left his apartment at a leisurely pace towards training ground 44. Getting to his clearing Naruto went through the same exercises he did the last time but with a shorter time after finishing his training with his bokken Naruto decided that it was time to train with his jutsu the Shadow clone. Performing the correct hand-signs for the jutsu Naruto pumped some chakra into his technique

Poof

In the clearing stood about twenty clones

"I didn't want this many clones I was going for ten" Naruto said frowning "looks like I'll need to work on perfecting this jutsu later, but since you are already here let's see what this technique can do, one of you come here"

A clone stepped up and stood in front of Naruto who studied it before punching it roughly in the stomach

Poof the clone dispelled (7)

'Interesting they can only survive one hit' Naruto thought frowning 'I am going to have to do something about that' he mused

Widening his eyes in surprise Naruto spun around and saw the biggest tiger he had ever seen since he started training in the forest it was easily eight feet tall and twenty five feet long standing where one of his clones was just a second ago.

(Naruto didn't notice the memory transfer right away because he was distracted by a giant tiger attacking him)

The giant beast roared in anger at having its meal disappear before charging at the other clones in the clearing. Naruto watched from about fifteen feet away as his eighteen remaining clones were decimated by the raging beast either disappearing from its attacks or from when they tried to attack the tiger and ended up dispelling themselves from the force of their own hits. Finishing the remaining clones quickly the giant feline turned its attention to the only remaining thing in the clearing, Naruto. Roaring again the beast quickly charged Naruto intent on making him its next meal, Naruto meanwhile started panicking a and did the only thing that came to mind he made the symbol for the shadow clone jutsu and started pumping as much chakra into the technique as he could meanwhile the tiger was twelve feet away.

Naruto strained as he pushed even more chakra into the technique

Nine feet away (Tigers distance from Naruto)

Naruto snarled and with one final internal push gave his all to the jutsu not realizing that he was using a foul red chakra

Three feet away the tiger brought its massive paw up for a downward slash

Not having any more time to charge up he released the jutsu to create a clone causing a black smoke cloud to appear in front of him just as the massive animal slashed at Naruto.

Once the smoke and dust cleared Naruto look at himself first seeing that he had red chakra swirling around his hands staring at it in wonder he realized that it was the kyuubi's chakra he was looking at and looked at the clone he had created. There were several differences that Naruto could already see first was that instead of the regular gray smoke that appeared with regular shadow clones this one had appeared with a black cloud, second it was completely black itself and had longer canines giving it a very feral look, but the most distinguishing feature was the glowing red eyes the clone had and the cruel twisted smirk on its face. Naruto saw the clone look down and noticed the five slash marks running across its chest though the interesting thing was that instead of being dispelled the clone just looked at the wound and smirked.

Naruto watched with morbid fascination as instead of blood pouring out of the clone a black tar like substance was slowly dripping from the clones stomach, but then suddenly the clone charged its hand with a strange purple chakra and held it over the wound which then slowly started to stitch itself back together until the clone was completely fine having even returned its clothes to their original condition. The clone moved its hands away from the previously wounded area and gave a satisfied grunt as it cracked its neck before facing the giant tiger.

"you will pay for that" the clone hissed out falling into a strange fighting stance and began circling the tiger hissing at it in response to the growls the giant feline let out.

* * *

(1)What is that called when you do that Tche noise with your tongue?

(2)This is actually an idea for one of the other stories I wanted to write

(3) SURGEON GENERAL'S WARNING: Smoking Causes Lung Cancer, Heart Disease, Emphysema, And May Complicate Pregnancy, Quitting Smoking Now Greatly Reduces Serious Risks to Your Health, Smoking by Pregnant Women May Result in Fetal Injury, Cigarette Smoke Contains Carbon Monoxide. Do not smoke unless you have a superhuman healing factor

(4) I was trying to think of some cigarette brand names can you guys/girls help me out I had some in mind already like dunes for sand cigs and thunder sticks for lighting country cigs

(5) Confusing I know, but Sarutobi was the past Hokage as well as the present, but Minato was the Hokage after that so the fuuuturee? Right well any he will be

(6) Okay I am pretty sure you can find a picture on google if you type in gold zippo with dragons pick your favorite form the images, it's a nice lighter but it isn't the best hence no real diamond because nobody would ever give that away so I made it a nice lighter most likely valued at five hundred dollars with the thing gold plating and the dragon is not real silver

(7) I am making my own version of shadow clones

A. The ones made from regular human chakra will be just chakra constructs that can think and act by themselves and are basically a clone of their creator, they also only half at most half of their creators chakra reserves and they still take a lot of chakra to make about all the chakra a high genin would have is required to make one these cannot do any physical fighting and disperse if they experience more pain than the equivalent of giving somebody an extremely strong high five, which means that they cannot be used in fights too much because they would dispel themselves after they landed a single hit

B. Black Devils are my own shadow clone variation and are made when Naruto uses some of the demons chakra he creates first thing is they are more warrior/assassin type than the originals which are only really good for stand-ins and information gathering. the difference between them is that these clones appear with a black cloud of smoke and are always clothed in black and have larger canine teeth. Think a little longer than kiba's teeth, though their most distinguishing feature is their glowing red eyes. That is their appearance now actual differences between black devils and shadow clones is they have about 3/4ths the amount of chakra that Naruto has and they can repair damage done to their bodies by using chakra. Meaning that if they keep healing themselves they will last shorter and shorter amounts of time. Next they also have a telepathic link with Naruto and can speak to him in real time. the downside/limitations to this jutsu include he can't make more than ten black devils at any one time and that when they dispel they do not return their knowledge/experience to naruto. THERE is another thing they can do but that will be explained later.


End file.
